Turning Forty
by Iyeshana
Summary: Bella said "I do", Let Edward buy her a car, and went through with many unreasonable demands. Why isn't she a member of the undead? She's Ms. Swan now, High School English teacher who's dealing with life as the oldest of the Cullen family. A Short Story.
1. The Bargain

T u r n i n g F o r t y

Chapter One: The Bargain

I never thought I'd relive my nightmares from many years ago. Somehow, being chased by ravenous vampires in my youth had been nothing compared to this. Holding fast to my promises, repeating vows, I was sure he'd fulfill his part of the bargain. But when the chance came, and the choice... he hadn't followed through.

His words about the Volturi were more true than I could imagine. Edward had said that they were so slow that they might not come until I was thirty. They'd checked in once, to clean up the mess Victoria left behind, but after that...nothing. The Cullens had visited them once, leaving me a safe distance behind, and had offered a series of bribes to keep them away from me. Surprisingly, it worked. But I was so upset that I wanted to go to Italy myself. Of course, Alice was always one step ahead of me.

But he was also very wrong. I wasn't thirty, I was thirty-_nine_. Forty, if Alice was right this morning, and she was never wrong. If the Volturi had come when I was thirty, I mightn't have been as angry as I was. Edward still loved me as much as he always had, and I loved him unconditionally, but to the studious eyes of the neighbours, I was Esme's sister. Edward's aging _aunt_, to be more precise. And in some ways, they all felt more like my children.

I was going to ask Carlisle, or Alice, but I didn't want to go against Edward's word. I'd made my promise to him, and I wanted _him_ to poison my veins, even if I was elderly. He was my husband, and it felt wrong to betray him. If I went to Carlisle behind his back, then it would be just as bad to look in his eyes for the next few thousand years.

It wasn't so terrible, really. I still got to live with the Cullens, and I still had the life most would dream of. Charlie still happily awaited my visits, and he had no problems whatsoever with Edward never coming. Actually, I think it made his days.

We moved north to British Columbia a few years after Edward and I were married. The original plan had been Alaska, of course, so we spent some time there. After my condemnation plans were foiled, though, we found another place to live. One of the attractions of BC was that it, too, was green. I'd come to realize that green really grows on you after a while. No pun intended.

It felt like my first day in Forks all over again when I walked into the town's high school. The population was slightly higher than Forks, so the school had more kids in a class, but it was still rural. McBride Secondary School was the perfect place for me to work, but it was still a school, which made me nervous. Childish, immature teenagers, all representations of the perfect stereotypes. The worst thing was leaving Edward when I got to the office. He had my English class, ironically enough, but I was positive that I wasn't the only brunette in the room who would have my eye on him. Seriously, who didn't?

My job as a teacher for the Advanced English class entailed reading 'complex' classic novels to the students. It was bound to be challenging, especially with Edward as my student. The grading was also going to be biased, not that any of the Cullens needed it.

I walked in through the office door, and worked up the courage to ask for the Principal. He looked at me sternly, but not unkindly, and narrowed his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"I'm Ms. Swan, sir. The new Advanced English teacher."

He shook my hand firmly. "Thank you so much for coming, Ms. Swan. You don't know how limited our staff has been lately."

"Well I figured I should finally contribute to the family." I laughed mirthlessly. "And I really love this sort of thing."

"Of course you do! I read your transcripts. You were in the top five percent of your class in university. And your degree in English Literature makes you perfect. I'm convinced that you're perfect for the job!" And I was convinced that no one else wanted the job. Or that he was taking Porsche-sized bribes.

"Your first class starts in ten minutes," he said, replying to my blush, "so I suggest that you find your way to room 110 on the second floor. If you need help, I'm sure one of your nieces or nephews can help you. They've been here long enough to know their way around."

The chances of me asking for their help were dismal. "Thank you," I said.

Room 110 was slightly larger than the English classroom in Forks had been. It had a big desk for me to sit in, which made me a bit uncomfortable and intimidated. The kids were standing in clusters, talking on cell phones, loudly chewing gum, and with their ears plugged into MP3 players. I wondered why these things had never annoyed me before. All but five model students were already getting on my nerves.

Edward and Alice were having a mental conversation, while Rosalie was showing Emmett some pictures in a fashion magazine. The girl in the photo must have been pretty, too, because the dimples in his cheeks began to show. Jasper had his eyes closed, claustrophobic to the emotion pollution, but otherwise content.

I clapped my hands together once, drawing the attention of the students. I almost wished that they would go back to talking, like before.

"I'm your new English teacher, Ms. Swan," I said, taking a whiteboard marker and writing my name in cursive on the board. One boy snickered, and another boy raised his hand.

"Yes?" I asked quietly. I could sense what was coming.

He smiled flirtatiously. "What's your _first _name?"

The Mike Newton's of the world would always be around, no matter how old I was, it seemed. I guess I did look young, like Edward had said. Either that, or they were making fun of me.

"I'm married. Now sit down." I noticed Edward grin from the corner of my eye. "Today we'll be starting _Romeo and Juliet_, which I'm sure you've all read before..."

They blinked at me. I guess I was wrong.

A short, plump girl with light brown hair raised her hand, straight in her seat like a whip. "Should we be taking notes on this? I'm Maria, by the way."

Jasper's ears perked at the name, but there was clearly no relation.

"I haven't given you anything to take notes on," I said blankly. A few kids laughed. "Just listen, Maria. Please."

The day proved to be very rough. It took a full hour for me to explain the meaning of the introduction of _Romeo and Juliet_ to them. Apparently they had never done a complex work of fiction before, and definitely not Shakespeare. Maria did take notes, and some of the other students did, too, but they clearly didn't understand the concepts. I wondered vaguely if Edward could help me make a breakthrough with them.

I had a free class now, so I went to the staff room. Edward caught my wrist from behind the door.

"Do you need any help finding your way?" he teased.

"Edward," I hissed. "I'm your _teacher._" Well, that's what I _tried_ to say. With him leaning in my ear like that, it was hard to say anything. He had pulled me into the back stairwell, too, and there was no one around.

"Here, you're my teacher. At home..." He slyly smiled. I tried to say something back, but everything blurred around me. One split second later I was outside the staff room door, and Edward was nowhere to be found. Even now, all these years later, I couldn't get used to him just pulling me places without me knowing where we were going...

I opened the door, and no one even looked up as I walked in. There was a seat by the photocopier that wasn't so large as the others, that didn't look so intimidating. That was where I sat, spreading my English book across my lap. In the crease of the hard binding was a folded piece of paper.

In the cursive I recognized so well, Edward had written:

_Happy Birthday, Bella. I know you always say not to wish you happiness for being older, but I think it reason to celebrate. It means that you've been living another year, living a life in happiness. There are so many_ _things that I would promise you for each birthday, but I cannot promise the one you want. Maybe someone else could, but not me. Your soul will remain as untouched as the blood in your cheeks right now. I can promise you forty more years of blushing, however. And if you forgot your birthday just like last year, I'm sure Alice can remind you. _

I loved the way he had it worded, so that no one who read it but me would have the slightest clue what he meant. But I knew. The one thing he couldn't promise was that he would turn me, which was the one thing I wanted. Of all the birthday gifts, for every year I'd been with him, _that _was the one thing I wanted.

Alice had reminded me about my birthday this morning. Still, the thought of being forty rather than thirty-nine ran a chill through my spine. I continued to think of myself as in my thirties, or better yet, my teens.

There was a sharp knock on the door, but no one but me turned toward it. I guessed that the teachers had become accustomed to ignoring students. I got up, sighing dramatically to let everyone know that I, new teacher, was doing all the work around here.

"Bella!" The sharp scream belonged to Alice, although I hadn't had enough time to see her before she jumped, throwing her arms around my neck. "Happy Birthday!"

"You already did the whole jump and scream thing this morning," I reminded her. I was having serious déja-vu. Just like every other birthday, Alice was too excited.

"Yes, but I didn't know what we were doing for your birthday this morning!" She ran a hand through my hair, and I realized she was tying a ribbon through it.

"I was thinking we do the same old thing. You know, just relax." As much relaxing as Alice would allow. "By the way, I don't think a ribbon is appropriate with my outfit."

Alice sighed, and pulled the ribbon out. She was truly disappointed by my response. "But you should look young..." She said it quietly, only just loud enough for me to hear. She grabbed my hand in her ivory hand, and her eyes narrowed quite a bit. I recognized the expression. She was upset that I was aging, but refused to admit it.

"Yes, Alice," I whispered. "I should be young. And the reason why I'm not young is as stupid as the reason why you're planning a party for me that I don't want. If you'd just bite me already–"

She put a finger to my lips. "Shush!"

I looked away from her, into the hall where all my students were. I wanted to look young and beautiful, and match up to my 'nieces' and 'nephews'. No one actually believed that I was related to them anyway. But I couldn't take back the years.

_AN:_ _So that is the first chapter to my new fanfiction. I know you probably think that would never happen, but if you look at the things Edward has said in the past... This story WILL get better, funnier, whatever, but you'll have to keep reading! Try to open your mind to the idea, whatever you think. The reasons why Edward left Bella human are important, so think about that. REVIEW, please, so that I keep writing this! _


	2. No Concept of Forever

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Twilight, and not Superman. I won't write this for every chapter, but just keep that in mind. If I was Stephenie Meyer, I'd be writing something better than this..._

_AN: This chapter is an explanation of why Edward won't turn Bella. I got some complaints about that, which I understand, but I planned to do the reasoning in this chapter anyway! :) He loves her, remember that, and how easily could you harm someone you love? _

_Any other comments or questions you can PM me about. I often forget things! Hehe..._

Chapter Two: No Concept of Forever

I got a ride home with Edward that afternoon. The expensive sportscar he normally insisted I drive had now been deemed inappropriate for work by him.

Through the door I could see a normal scene. Empty kitchen, which was good. I'd rather cook for myself, anyway. But when I walked into the entryway, I was startled.

They were all doing the usual. Emmett was lounging on the couch with Rosalie, watching ESPN. Alice was in the dining room, cutting paper into fortunetellers–her new favourite hobby. It was difficult deciphering the real fortunes from the fake ones, though. Jasper was looking at her with a grin on his face that meant he was sharing a secret. All the while their 'parents'–Esme and Carlisle–chatted quietly in the living room, apparently ignoring the sports channel altogether.

"Where's the..." I was frozen. I'd expected something more, I guess, since this was my birthday. Every year was something different. Last year Alice brought me to Paris for an exclusive fashion show, despite the fact that I could only make out every odd word the designers said.

"The what?" Edward asked, obviously amused. "This year I managed to convince Alice that you'd suffered enough torture. I reined her in, which you usually ask me to do. Isn't that what you wanted?"

I sighed. "I guess so."

"I'm only kidding, love." he laughed. "Your gift this year will be a bit more..._personal. _I'm going to illustrate the benefits of you staying human. There are quite a few, actually."

I liked the way it sounded. Personal. Until, that is, I heard what he said about benefits of being human. Benefits? Of being human? He _had_ to be kidding, now.

He brought me upstairs, to our room. On the bed were hundreds of sheets of paper, moving a little because of the breeze from the window.

"These I've been writing since you were seventeen. The reasons why you are human. Why I love you that way. You can have the whole list, if you want, but I've narrowed it down to ten." He shrugged. Actually _shrugged! _

My eyes widened at the nonchalance. Edward was a piano prodigy, a sports car collector, a doctor, a composer, and was currently working on his skills as an artist and singer. And a writer, as well. Nothing truly surprised me, anymore.

He handed me a list. One page, double-sided, condense, on the kind of fancy parchment he liked. His impossibly tiny and delicate writing fit with anything but this era, and was comical when matched with his age.

I couldn't read the 'top ten' list as he put it, because of the tears springing to my eyes. The older I got, the more sensitive I became, it seemed.

"Edward," I gasped, in between sobs, "No matter what it says on this, it can't be enough. There is nothing you can say _or _write that will make me want to be human. I understand your reasoning, but I can't accept it. I'm probably the age of your _mother_, before she died."

He gave me the usual hard to decode stare. By now I knew what it meant, though. It told me that his mother had been _younger _than me.

"I'm old, Edward," I said bluntly. The words hurt for me to say them.

He was silent, but walked to the other end of the room. "I knew it would get to this point. I understand. You've outgrown me. Am I truly too young for you, now?"

We never talked this way. I hadn't wanted to say it, though I needed to. There was no other way to say it. It wasn't that he was too young, it was that _I _was too _old. _This frozen image that the Cullens had kept up wasn't suited for me. Not when I would continue to grow. Shrink. Change.

"You're not too young," I said softly. It was his immaturity that I liked, in a way. Not immaturity, but the kind of innocence you never lost when you were surrounded by children all the time. "I'm _jealous_ of how young you are. You get forever, and I get _this._" I spat the last word, more harshly than I would have liked. The words came spilling out of me like vomit.

"A teaching job," I continued, "retirement, and then a funeral for my grandchildren. That's what you'll be. Everyone will think you're my _grandchild._ And they'll wonder why you're so upset when your grandmother is put underground."

He took one step toward me, then another, making sure I actually wanted him to come. Did he think I was finally afraid of him, after all this time. I did want him there, his arms. But the granite didn't fit quite the same around me anymore, not that it was any different.

"You have no idea, Bella," he mumbled into my hair. "No concept of _forever_."

He explained to me, then, how monotonous a life with him would get after a thousand years. Even after I pointed Alice and Jasper out to him. After Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. It didn't matter, he kept talking. He called himself _boring. _Said that we'd grow apart. That was plainly ridiculous, since we'd tried time apart before and it hadn't worked.

Edward was playing games with my imagination, telling me how he hadn't turned me with the hoped that I would run away. He'd been thinking I would choose to leave him, get married, and go, paying no mind to my immortal family.

How _stupid. _How _dense._ How utterly _unbelievable. _

How _dare_ he.

Just after my eighteenth birthday he'd tried the same trick. Without turning me, he'd tried to influence me to leave _him_ without breaking the promise that he'd never leave _me. _

"I do have some idea of what forever is, and what it would be with you."

If anyone knew how well I knew Edward, they would not be surprised that I remembered his facial expression right now. The look he gave me, staring into oblivion, _through_ my face, made me realize that he was trying not to look me in the eye. Or like that night in Port Angeles, trying to distract himself from his temper. Not hurt me, but maybe take it out in silent frustration.

I wished I hadn't told him. At the same time, if I hadn't told him what the problem with breaking promises was, he never would have known. He may have disillusioned himself. The way things were now were a little better. Or worse, depending on how you looked at it.

Our discussion had given enough time for Alice to turn the house into a palace. There were no crystal vases, thankfully, but she had decorated the living room into a likeness of my first–and only–prom. At that prom I'd had my first dance, which was coincidentally my first dance with Edward.

"Since you can't be youthful forever, you should at least relive some of it!" Alice was wearing the same black cut-out dress. I was surprised she'd kept it, when she could trade it in for something undoubtably more expensive.

"You don't have to, Bella, if you don't want to." Edward had put on his tuxedo, and the black suit still had a frightening effect on his skin. It was whiter than snow.

"No, I want to. Remind me of that time, Edward, when we were _both_ seventeen." I put my arms around his neck and leaned into his ear. "When I was dizzy from spinning. When you told me you'd love me _enough for forever._"

I think that was when I started crying. My head couldn't quite make it to his shoulder, so I rested it on his chest. He was spinning me, fast enough that my stomach felt sick. But I was pretty sure that I wasn't sick from dizziness.

It was almost like prom. Almost. I could remember it, and for a second it seemed like I was there.

The teachers had told me a thousand times that prom would be important to me, but I hadn't realized it until now. Edward's secure arms, his grasp on me, and my feet on his like a toddler. It all helped with my demented vision. He remembered that, like always, I was the only one in this family who couldn't dance. But he made it somewhat enjoyable.

My vision was abandoned when I realized that Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had left. We were alone, and that changed everything.

"What's the matter, Bella?" He asked me, and I buried my face further. He didn't press me for an answer. He knew what it would be.

"I just want to dance," I whispered, and apparently that surprised him. "Help me keep up the charade." It was my attempt at being seductive, though it seemed to work on him.

He pressed a kiss to my neck, one after the other, not even attempting to be careful. That was a difference between now and then.

When I was seventeen he watched every move he made. I wasn't any less appealing to him now, but he had become numb to me. He had 'enjoyed the bouquet' thoroughly over the years, and now I was less of a challenge. Or he was a good actor.

"Will you read the list?" He asked quietly. "It is your birthday gift."

"Maybe tonight," I said back. "Maybe I'll skip sleeping, like you."

--x--x--x--

I lay sprawled on the bed, my elbow on the pillow, one arm supporting my head. My other hand held the list up to my face so that I could read it.

Edward came up behind me as quietly as he always did, wrapping one cold arm around my waist.

"Is your birthday present good? I was thinking about giving another charm for your bracelet, or make dinner, or– " he cut himself off and started again. "Is it good?"

"Haven't started reading it yet," I confessed guiltily.

"Then I won't disturb you."

My hand began to shake as I looked at the title on the paper: The Reasons Why You're Human. It had taken him this long to write it? He had never wanted to turn me. It was a ploy. A stupid idea from the beginning.

_To say that I love how you smell would be an understatement, _Edward had written. _How you smell as a human is intoxicating. It doesn't matter _how_ you smell, just that you smell like you. Shampoo, lavender, toothpaste, your dinner, you wouldn't smell like that as one of my kind. _

_The blush in your cheeks makes everyone envious. It's beautiful. And you might think that no one cares, but excluding me, Rosalie has certainly expressed her envy for your red cheeks. That infectious blush may someday set my blood pumping again. It's the endearing quality that began everything. _

_If you grew to my age, you'd become tired of _Romeo and Juliet_. But you never grow tired of it, you still analyse everything. In fact, your defence for Paris is one of the best I've ever heard. I never heard one better before meeting you. _

_You have the _choice_ to live, the one none of us were given. If you knew how much that meant to the others, you might seriously consider my point of view. You can have children, as many as you want, provided they aren't mine. You can sleep, you ate cake on your wedding day. You mightn't realize it fully, but a life without those things isn't much of a life at all. _

_Your heart is the same you've always had, and it beats without the slightest tremor of age. You may own my heart, but that matters very little since it is only a rock. I loved it that one day you said I could own your heart, since it functions better than mine. It reminds me of when I first heard it, even if it was a curse more than a gift. _

_This may be the most idiotic reason of all: You wedding ring matches your blush. I would have to buy you a new ring when I turned you, and I know you hate me buying you things..._

_Your threat to my existence–and yours–poses a challenge for me. But I like it. As long as the challenge is there, I'll keep chasing it, and search for more challenges that come along the way. That was the thing with us: we always overcome the problems, since Biology class._

_I know that as a vampire you would seek more thrills than you do now. I'd love you being less fragile, but I'd miss your clumsiness. Playing 'Superman', rescuing you has been one of the best parts of my immortality. It hasn't been humbling, but I don't want to be Lois Lane. _

_You wouldn't be so easily swayed by Alice as a vampire. You'd stand up for yourself. It might be a good thing, in theory, but I can only imagine what her outlet for energy would be without you. She'd have to find another human shopping partner who shares her addiction, and I don't think I'm ready for that yet. One Alice is plenty. _

_I love you, Bella, and I'd never be able to put a hand–or tooth–on you. Nature should take its course, the way it was meant to. 'Until death do you part' seems honest enough to me, although it will break me beyond repair to see you leave. But it's okay. I promise to hold your hand, and leave the world with you. There must be a heaven for us, since I've believed in one since meeting you._

_One more thing?_ _The tears staining this page only make you more attractive_.

I laughed at the words about me crying, but the laughter turned into strangled sobs. Edward wiped my tears with his index finger, pausing to taste one like he sometimes did.

"I've had my say," he whispered. "That's my only argument: the written word. Have I upset you?"

I shook my head sheepishly. "No, you just know how I get. But I'm stubborn, Edward, and this has taken too long."

He laughed musically, and then morosely whispered, "I was surprised at you letting me have my way so easily. You've grown in maturity."

That was true, in a way. My childish fantasies of living forever young were just that: childish. But if he got to do it, why couldn't I? There was one reason why I let him have his way, and that was my fear of him leaving.

"To keep in tradition, I'm going to ask you the same question as last year." I shifted, and he pulled me to face him where I lay. "Can I have youth for a birthday gift? I know, I haven't been youthful for a while, but..."

He stared past me again, eyes the liquid gold of sadness. "Not today. But someday, I will."

His tone was neither hopeful nor bitter. Eternity was one birthday gift I would not be getting.

_AN: This chapter was a little bit sad, but it was very necessary. There's been a lack of enthusiasm for this story, so I really want to know what you think. Two words, please? Just review and let me know what you really think! Thanks so much for reading, as always._

_If you don't like this, you might want to try my other story _Prodigal Son. _It's a little better! _

_What a colossal chapter! Don't expect this every week! Hehe..._


	3. Day Off

_AN: I am beginning to like this story a lot! It's extremely fun to write, which is -of course- the point of writing fanfics in the first place! The whole idea of this story is not to depress you, I promise, it's to show an impossible situation, and how I imagined it. _

_To all of you who cried in the last chapter: I absolutely adore you. I have to say, reading those messages made my day!_

_If you want to review, please try to look at my chapter as a whole and critique. If you're only going to write a short message, please PM me instead. Thanks to everyone who's given me their two-cents worth! _

Chapter Three: Day Off

I woke up the next morning and saw the list on the bedside table. Reading the title over and over, it made sense that Edward had pulled it from my hands.

_The Reasons Why You're Human_, as if there were any. Stupid Edward, and his stupid rationality. Sometimes it was an endearing quality, but right now...

"It's a nice day today," Edward said, "But you can sleep if you want."

"Don't I have to work?" I mumbled, still half-asleep. It truly was surprising that work had been the second thought in my head. "I have to read...Romeo and Juliet..."

"She's getting delusional again." Alice's voice. "Though thankfully not hysterical this time. She does that a lot, you know. The best solution is cold water, maybe a compress, or something expensive to distract her. The watch was a bit much last time, but-"

Edward interrupted her smoothly, and she wasn't offended. I knew Alice well enough to know that she'd pout for a moment, but be chipper soon enough. "No Bella, it's Saturday," he said calmly. "Yesterday was Friday..."

"Yesterday was her birthday!" Alice added quickly. Edward gave her the common silencing glare. He'd only recently learned that it would make her quiet. "And I'm going to give her a make-over! I could let the nice woman from Clinique do it, but I have more experience with Bella's individual skin tone..."

"It's not Saturday," I mumbled again, pulling myself out of bed only with Edward's help. "Why on earth would I have started work on a Friday?" Shock hit me hard, and my eyes shot open. "What did you guys do to get me the day off? I only taught for _one day_!"

Edward's mouth compressed in a thin line of reverence. "It was nothing, I promise." his face broke into an unexpected grin. "Let's just say that the principal won't need to go to the bank for a while..." As I fell back on the bed, burying my face in the pillow, his grin dropped sheepishly.

"Well he will need to go to the bank," Alice piped up, "to cash the check!" Her face looked as if it was about to split apart when she leapt over to me. "Don't worry, Sis, we have you covered!"

That much was obvious. I didn't even bother trying to explain to them why one day off wasn't worth the money they'd spent. It was useless to say that to them. They probably paid a substitute more than the lottery was offering, and maybe threw in a car for good measure.

"Please let her sleep, Alice. I have to talk to her myself. Besides, I'm sure Jasper wouldn't mind actually seeing you, since Bella has taken up a lot of time on your agenda." Edward casually led her towards the door.

She frowned. "But Jasper doesn't _need_ a make-over!" She complained. Thankfully, she left the room without any further hassle.

"Don't worry," Edward whispered. "She'll be back later to give you the make-over. You're not getting out of that one!" He chuckled quietly as he set me back on the bed, making sure to tangle his fingers in my hair as he lay down.

"As if I can look forward to wrinkle-treatment," I said sullenly. He pulled me into his lap, and did my favourite of all gestures: pressed my face into his cold shoulder.

"You might not be wrinkled if you stopped stressing over the small things," he said lightly. "But if it helps, I don't think you look one day over seventeen."

I pulled out of his grip a little, to look up at him. My disappointment at his response marred my face, I was sure. To think that he'd lie to me this way, when I was already so frustrated. "Lying is definitely a sin, Edward."

"You always talk to me about sin, when you know vampires are far from pure. Lying is only one example, but I've always tried to be truthful to you." I felt his fingers on my cheek as he pulled my head up slowly. "You are the same as you always were: silly, beautiful, and oversensitive. Most of all, you are pure." He traced my cheekbone with his thumb, still as if I was made of glass. "How is it my right to take that away from you?"

I blushed pink. "You took my purity away a while ago."

He smiled back at me, hardly abashed. "I didn't mean it like that, love. I meant that you are special, something created for daytime, and growing old, and living life to the fullest. If you want to go the other way, you were also created for sickness, and death. I can't deny that. I'm a coward, Bella. I don't want to take your life."

I remembered how he had tried to fulfill his part of the bargain before. He'd dressed me in silks, and carried me downstairs. Each of the Cullens had kissed me on the cheek and said they loved me, then left me with Edward and Carlisle. I fell asleep to a drug that had been injected into me, and then awoke alive. There was no pain, since there'd been no transformation.

Edward couldn't do it. He'd tried once, already. And I didn't like to think about that.

"Dammit, Edward! I'm going to _die!_ And you're going to wallow in self-pity for a few days, before killing yourself." I didn't even care about being melodramatic, this time. My life had become full of the drama that would put Shakespeare to shame. "It's such a waste, and you know it. I left everything for you. It's all gone, one way or the other. And if you won't do it, I know a lot of vampires who would."

"Don't try to stop me!" I screamed, stalking towards the door. I paused, waiting for him to tell me to wait, hold on a second, love, so he could convince me to stay. But he didn't. Instead, I stopped myself, and slumped back on the bed, facing away from him.

"I don't deserve you, Bella," he whispered. "I really don't. Anything you want is yours, no matter how ridiculous."

When my eyes brightened, he narrowed his brow considerably. "Anything but _that._" And suddenly I realized he'd said those same words before. Only at the time they'd seemed to make sense.

--x--x--x--

"Come on, Bella! We _have _to hurry!" Alice pulled me out of the bedroom, but Edward followed with his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Right now?" I was very reluctant to leave, when I'd been so comfortable lying with Edward. He sensed that, too, but only chuckled to himself before leaving. I suspected he was going to see Jasper and ask him why he hadn't stalled.

"Yes, silly! The Denali girls are coming today!" She pushed me ahead of her, into the bathroom, with an even greater force. "And I want them to see that keeping you wasn't a complete waste. Tanya still thinks you should have gone with...well, never mind that."

I looked at her with a wide-eyed confused stare. "But every time they come home, it's for a reason, Alice. They don't just pop in to say hi. I can't wait to see them, but I want to know why they're coming. _And no lies._"

She smiled a little bit crookedly. "Sorry, Bella! I'm not supposed to tell!" She pulled on my wrist, shoving me down on the toilet seat. "First the foundation..."

And so the transformation began. After thoroughly scrubbing my face with some beaded moisturizer, she applied a thin layer of ivory foundation. I wasn't paying attention at all, I'd just memorized the routine from other special occasions. Weddings, parties...funerals.

"Is it necessary for you to hold down my wrists like this?" I complained. She had my hands held down like I was some kind of prisoner in a maximum security.

"Yes! And it's for a good reason!" In one swift motion I noticed that she had removed something from the counter. Whatever she was holding behind her back, she'd been trying to hide it from me.

"What's that? Give it here!" I gave her the typical pout-not at all suited for a forty-year old- and she sighed. Usually, she didn't give in to those things.

She laid the bottle in my hand. It was made of crystal, and smelt faintly of lavender. As if I needed more of that scent on me. It wasn't perfume, which is what I'd thought it was at first. It had a screw-off lid and a wide mouth. Engraved at the bottom was something in French that I couldn't read. Especially not in the tiny font.

"Alice..." I glared at her, and she looked guiltily away. "Translate, please."

She sighed again. "But I don't-" I glared at her- "Fine. It says a few things about aging skin. Delicate skin that needs moisturising...blah, blah...sun-damage...wrinkles..."

I stopped her. "_Wrinkles?" _She froze in a defensive position, not that it stopped me. "Why didn't you just lie to me like last time? Jeez, my mascara's running."

"Nope!" she smiled. "Waterproof! And I didn't lie because approximately 20 minutes ago you told me you didn't want me to lie."

I ran a finger through my hair, and realized that she'd curled it when I wasn't looking. What possessed little Alice when beauty products fell into her hands?

"What am I wearing to..." not dinner. "Their visit?"

She grinned, and started pulling me through the hall at an impossible pace. "That's easy! The black and blue lace dress I bought you for your birthday!" I didn't recall her getting me a birthday gift other than the prom incident, dinner, and a series of musical greeting cards. "You'll see!"

On her bed was a beautiful dress exactly as she'd described. It had tank straps that crisscrossed in the back, and a square neck. The dress itself was blue, but it was layered with black lace in diamond patterns. A long asymmetrical ruffle fell from the front of the skirt. Didn't she know about the stores around here? The ones that didn't require you to present photo id with every purchase? Better yet, what about the ones where the dresses weren't locked behind glass cabinets?

"Do you like it? I could always get you a new one, but I think this one would look fabulous on you. If you need Edward to help you pick out one..."

I smiled, ridiculously mortified. No matter how long we'd been together, it always embarrassed me how she'd get Edward to pick out my outfits. He liked all of them, but the blue ones, especially with lace... I was surprised he hadn't picked this one. That is, if he _hadn't_.

"No, that's okay. I'm sure he likes this one fine already, after seeing it in your head." The smile she gave me back confirmed that he'd picked the outfit out. No matter what he said, he preferred evening wear to bed-head.

--x--x--x--

"This is ridiculous, Alice," I hissed through my teeth. "I can't believe you're presenting me to them like I'm some sort of–ah!" She pushed me forwards and I began to stumble. Thankfully, someone caught me before I fell down the flight of stairs. There was no need to think of who it was.

He was smelling my wrists. Alice had put some of the foolish lavender perfume on me. It was almost as if she was _trying _to get him to bite me. No, that's _exactly _what he was doing.

"That dress is absolutely beautiful," he said slowly. "I'm sure it would take any _mortal's_ breath away."

I laughed dryly, then gave him a stubborn look. "Thank. You," I said coldly, separating the syllables. Still, he kept his grip on my waist. He really didn't want me to break my neck, since that would be a cheap excuse for him to 'save' me.

Before I could say anything else, the door swung open, revealing the four Denali girls. Carmen, Kate, Irina, and Tanya stood at the door.

"Bella!" Kate called out to me from the doorway. "I missed you so much! How have you been? The girls and I just couldn't wait to see how you've been doing since Edward turned you, and how you've been feeling, and what's been going on in your life, and..." It was at that point when I stopped listening to her.

Kate moved up the stairs to hug me, but Edward stood in front, blocking her. He didn't want any crushed ribs. "She's still human, Kate."

It looked like she was concentrating on what he just said, like it hadn't registered yet. And then a slow look of understanding filled her face. "Oh...Right. Well I just assumed since you'd been throwing her a party last time I'd seen her, and since you were planning her demise and recreation as a member of our kind, and then since she's alive..." She stopped. "Wait, that makes no sense. Let me start over."

"That's quite alright, Kate," Edward said with a smile.

I touched her shoulder gently. "I'm very happy to see you, too."

If Kate was all I had to deal with, I'd be fine. The problem was Carmen and Tanya. Tanya, more specifically. I was mostly concerned with Carmen, since with Eleazar staying in Alaska, she'd have more time to try to set up Tanya with Edward. Again. As if it wasn't bad enough at our _wedding. _Or_ second _wedding, to be more precise.

"Edward!" I didn't even need to look to know who was calling. "I can't believe I didn't see you!"

Tanya ran up the stairs and wedged herself between us, almost pushing me down the stairs. I caught Edward's hand to keep from falling, and he pulled me closer to him. By that time Tanya had noticed I was there, not that she cared. Perhaps that was the reason why she'd never talked to me before: she couldn't resist the temptation of killing me. Not because I was human.

"Hello, Tanya," Edward said cooly. "It's a pleasure seeing you again." His voice was disjointed.

"It's definitely a pleasure seeing you, too," She said seductively, her voice low. I coughed loudly behind her. "And Bella."

"It's so nice seeing you again," I said politely, and then more icily, "Especially since we hadn't had a chance to talk at the wedding."

"I was just busy, I suppose..." She trailed off with an absent look in her eye. She was staring over my head, into the bedroom Edward and I shared. Shows what was on _her_ mind, at least.

"I understand perfectly," I said, even more politely than the last time. "Maybe we could talk later? Just the two of us?"

She looked down at me and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. Her hair, windswept despite the absence of wind, could not compare to mine. Her face, flawless, could not compare to my wrinkles. Strawberry blonde or no, in comparison terms, he was _definitely _Edward's type. But she could never know that.

"Bella, you aren't being a good hostess," Edward whispered in my ear. "How about we find some of the other guests, instead?" He seemed to be reading my mind. Or Tanya's, at least.

--x--x--x--

_AN: This chapter has been highly drawn out, over about two weeks. I haven't had a chance to write anything for Prodigal Son, either! I'm sorry, but I have exams..._

_Next chapter will continue the party with the denali girls...I just thought I'd give this much to you. Let me know what you think, and sorry for the wait!_


	4. Extending the List

_AN: This chapter is dedicated to Edward, since his birthday was on the 20__th__. I would have dedicated the chapter of Prodigal Son I released that day to him, but my author's notes were too long. So happy belated birthday, Edward. 107 never looked so good! (Except maybe on Jasper)_

_This is the last chapter, and a long one..._

Chapter Four: Extending the List

I was in no mood to party. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely _love _each of the Denali girls, but they were hard to follow. And it was testing my patience today.

Even though nobody said they were upset with me, it was clear they were upset with Edward. They figured he was being extremely inconsiderate by not turning me, and it bothered them. Carmen even whispered to me once that she wished that Eleazar was here to talk some sense into Edward, jokes aside. No matter how much she joked about Tanya being perfect with Edward, they were only joking.

I didn't feel as awkward and out of place as I thought I would. And, despite everything, I came to be a very good friend of Tanya. Yes, it was strange, but we had more in common than we thought. I guess it was like how Rosalie and I were at first. A little off-balance, but still alright.

"Hey Bella?" Tanya called from the living room. I was in the kitchen with Edward, making some things to eat. He helped me mix the cookie batter by holding onto the hand with the spoon.

"Yes?" I giggled a little bit when Edward moved his other hand off the bowl to tangle it in mine. My heart began to race. Funny how that happened in an uncontrollable way, no matter what.

"There's something I'd like to talk to you about." She appeared next to me, and then turned to look at Edward. "Do you mind if I borrow her for a while?"

He smiled at me, whispering, "Yes, I do mind. Bring her straight back to me. I'm not finished with her yet."

I laughed at that, and stuck my finger in the cookie dough. It tasted good in my mouth, and reminded me of when I used to bake with Angela, on the sunny days when Edward stayed inside.

"Love you," I mouthed as I walked away with her, upstairs to the spare bedroom. It used to be Alice's closet, before she donated her clothes to me so that her things could dominate mine and Edward's room, instead.

"What's the matter, Tanya?" I asked, but it was plain nothing was wrong. She had a little smile on her face, and not the mischievous one she'd once worn. Her grin brightened her intimidating face enough that I felt somewhat equal to her for a change. As equal as you can be to a beautiful, gold-eyed, strawberry-blonde vampire.

"Nothing's the matter." She echoed my thoughts. "I just wanted to ask you about the list Edward wrote for you, for your birthday." She held it out in her lurid hands, handing it to me.

I looked at it in astonishment. "How did you find this?"

She looked down, a little ashamed. "Edward's been compiling this list for_ years_. I was curious to the end result. He's very romantic, you know."

I was a little taken aback, and a little bit more upset than I looked. "Why are you telling me this? Can't you just mind your own business? It's my gift, not yours!"

She shook her head back and forth, touching my hand gently on the bed. "He left out something very important, and it doesn't have to do with me at all. I was just concerned, because it seems like he left out the one thing he spent most of his time considering: living."

I narrowed my eyebrows suspiciously, not understanding where she was going with this. Why would he have told her about my list in the first place? And why on earth did she care when it was clear that he was made for her? It seemed that she had given up, and that stumped me.

"You see, Edward always wanted to be a doctor, ever since he saw how Carlisle could help people with his gift. He went to medical school several times, always happy to tell people his plans for the future. Until he met you." she paused for a moment, allowing me to clear my head. It didn't work, since I still didn't understand at all.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "When he met you, all he could talk about was how he wanted to be with you. But not forever, just for a lifetime. He wanted to find a way to be with you as a human. With a beating heart that he could give to you, he'd say. He said that a lot, actually.

"And maybe I'm the wrong person to tell you this, but there's an eleventh reason, an extension to the list. He wanted you to remain human so that he could become human. Because he saw you as a beacon of hope in his life, an exception to the rule that he would have to drink blood. He felt more human when he was with you."

As soon as she finished, something clicked inside. A jab of pain, thick and cold, hit my heart like a shard of glass. It all made sense to me now.

"_If there were a way for me to become human for you, no matter what the price was, I'd pay it." _His words reverberated in my head, sounding more resolute every time. How could I have doubted him, his love? I hadn't known all along what he had been feeling, the depth of his love. It was just like Edward to be the gentleman, to want to give something up for me. And not want it to be the other way around.

She smiled as I finally understood. He really would do anything, the most extreme of things, for me. He'd went to medical school after we graduated, trying to find a surgical solution to his agony. Only once your heart stopped beating, it couldn't be restarted again. Not when you'd been dead since 1918. He must have been so disappointed, so heartbroken after what he'd found out. That some things were irreversible. And I'd never considered that maybe this was neither of our faults.

Tanya was the wrong one to tell me, but that hardly mattered. She'd been the only one to trust that he cared more than he was letting on. Just like he'd said, I had no concept of how much he loved me. He loved me enough to let me live the way he wanted to.

Had they all known? Everyone but me? Perhaps an apology was necessary, or perhaps we were beyond that. After all, he'd apologized many times for the predicament I was in.

"I'm sorry she had to be the one to tell you," he whispered to me that night. "That was wrong of her. Insensitive."

I shook my head underneath the blankets, sighing as his finger touched my neck. "I think it was quite the opposite, actually. She's probably the only one who wasn't afraid to tell me. You had nothing to be ashamed of."

"Silly Bella...I had very much to be ashamed of. I was ashamed that you'd think I was being selfish. Spending time away from you, in medical school, so that I wouldn't have to fulfill your only great desire. That's a little bit rash, even for me. I didn't want to have to tell you that I'd failed at something, the only thing I ever wanted. I wanted to be with you."

Tears dripped slowly from the corners of my eyes, onto his chest. He wiped them away with a finger, the way he always did. But for once he took his time, caressing my cheek bones with his finger.

"You already were with me," I explained, knowing that wasn't quite what he meant. It only took me back to the vision of Anne Shirley on her farm, with the white fences. A different lifetime, when Edward's values would count for something, and age nothing. Maybe then me being forty would make such a difference.

"But I was a monster, not right for you. And I wanted to come home one day and say that I could make things right again. That you didn't need anyone but me." He paused, his mouth curling down in disgust. "My worst fear was that I'd turn on you, my wife, my only love, and ruin everything I'd worked for. That one stupid moment of lost self-control would take you from me. So I promised myself that I'd take however much time it took to make myself human."

I laughed, my face blushing a little from his words. I was still sad, but a different kind of sad. A happy-sad, like a little old lady should be. Old women cried all the time, for no reason. "Edward... you're the most human you've ever been, right now."

If he had told me years ago what he was telling me right now, there would be no need for me to extend the list. The list he'd given me for my birthday meant nothing compared to this reason. Knowing that he'd tried, given it his hardest, meant more to me than any birthday gift. Meant more to me than anything, really. And it didn't matter if I grew old, died. He wanted to die with me, after all.

The piece of paper, stained with salty tears, looked down on me from its gilt frame. It started, sighed, mocked me for all the years I'd waited for this. The one moment when he'd truly tell me the real reason why I'd turned forty.

He told me why I wasn't seventeen and beautiful. Why I was a stupid school-teacher that her students made fun of, because of her age. Why I was old, but not alone. And why he'd given me the choice of leaving. Why I couldn't take that choice, even if I wanted to. Because I loved him too much, and -as I'd discovered- really couldn't live without him.

My birthday had changed everything, for the better. Believe it or not, it made me love Edward more. I didn't even think it was possible for me to hold any more love for him. Maybe love developed over time. Or maybe I was getting sentimental in my old age.

Nothing was perfect, but I knew what perfect must feel like. Perfect would be if he could touch me with warm, soft hands. Not that I didn't love him as a statue.

I knew, and that made it better. Somehow, it softened me a little. I expected the words as they came from his lips, and the cold, dizzy air that came from them, too. I couldn't have predicted his reasoning, but I was good at predicting his response.

"I think I can do it," he whispered. Even though I'd expected it, I figured he'd say Carlisle could do it. After all, he'd tried once before.

"And you don't think you'll...kill me?" The words were broken, and soft.

"There is just one more confession I'd like to tell you," he muttered, eyes smoldering with intensity. "I hadn't tried at all. I couldn't even bite you, not to cause you harm. It wasn't the temptation of the blood, it was the loss of your life."

I'd expected that, as well. Maybe I'd known that he was capable, only convincing myself that it wasn't the case. How could Edward, perfect in every way I wasn't, not be _able _to turn me? That was almost a foolish thought.

My breath came in a ragged choke as I looked away from him. It hurt to see him this way, so vulnerable. "I'll let you choose. Whatever you want."

"I love you," he said, but as I looked, he was gone. Maybe he needed some time to think, this time of night, or maybe he needed to speak to his father. Or maybe, on the slightest of chances, he had decided at last.

--x--x--x--

I remember waking to the feeling of hard hands on my body. I must have drifted off to sleep when Edward had slipped off. He was carrying me, and through impulse, my arms twisted around his neck. But clearly he had a destination in mind this time.

It wasn't far, just downstairs in the living room. I felt dizzy, confused, especially wearing a long gown, one I'd never even seen before. Suddenly I couldn't concentrate on the gown, I didn't even care, something was happening.

Familiarity washed over me like a cold wave. Pictures and paintings lined the normally bare walls of the room, drawing my interest. Each one of them meant something very important to me.

The first frame was divided into many pictures of London, England. I recognized Westminister Abbey, and a few other landmarks. The last picture in the frame would look nondescript until further inspection. It was the quiet, tranquil, one storey house Edward and I owned for our first honeymoon, after Alaska.

The others were of the family. Edward and I, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Carlisle and Esme. They were all smiling pictures, ones I took the time to look at properly.

Carlisle and Esme's was definitely circa 1930, judging by the styles of clothing and hair, and the houses in the background. A quaint little suburb.

Emmett and Rosalie were making faces. Well, Emmett was, and Rosalie was just staring at him, trying not to crack a smile. Still, her mouth was turned down in the corners, like it took effort for her not to burst into hysteria. They were a little fresher looking, younger, if that made any sense. It took a moment for me to connect that it must have been shortly after Emmett's transformation. I'd heard he took it _well, _I just didn't know he took it _that _well_._

Jasper and Alice's was perhaps the cutest picture. They weren't posing, it was a candid shot. I suspected maybe Edward had took it, or Emmett. They were just sitting down in their bedroom, on their sofa. Jasper had a smile on his face, a shy smile, the kind he never really showed anyone. Alice was looking up at him _calmly, _her eyes standing out in the frame. It was the adoration that sparked my interest, and the shyness of a new relationship.

In the photo of Edward and myself, I was wearing a dark blue designer gown. My prom dress from my first and only prom. Edward was more stunning, obviously, but the way he looked at me made me blush on the frame, and off it. My cheeks warmed as I studied the picture, the way his grin was lopsided, and his eyes were melted gold. Picture taking at prom was prohibited, but clearly some little freak -need I say more?- had decided to be sneaky.

I didn't understand the picture choice. Couples. My family. Why would he pick them now, for this occasion, if it was what I hoped it was. The black-tie event I'd been waiting for.

"They're beautiful photographs, Edward," I whispered. He nodded.

Studying my face as well as my seventeen year old image, he looked at me strangely.

Carlisle walked over to me, a clear smile on his face. "These were carefully picked, you know. Pictures of soul-mates. With one exception, these pictures were all taken just after the newborn phase had subsided."

Our picture being the one exception he had talked about, I guessed that he had taken these pictures about a year after the transformation. Young love was clear in their eyes, more innocent eyes, more mischievous eyes. They didn't look much more differently now, I knew that their relationships were just as concrete, but there was still a foreign emotion creeping up in the images. Guiltless, sinless, child-like love. The kind of love that always made me smile.

"What are you saying?" I asked, more to Edward than Carlisle.

And Edward chose to answer, knowing it was directed at him. "That we're going to need another picture taken, of you and I, after the transformation."

My heart pounded eagerly, and I clung to him. Would he take back the words I'd been expecting, hoping? I suspected what he meant, my eyes relighting with young joy. I prayed he meant it, with every god I knew how to pray on.

Edward cocked his head to the side. "What are you saying?"

I blushed. I hadn't known I was saying 'Please, Edward' out loud. "That I really want this, almost as much as I want you. No, it makes me want you more."

He smiled. "There's no better time than the present." If only he'd believed in that a long time ago.

The touch of his lips to my neck was gentle, gentle as any other, which only made the pain worse. I felt guilty knowing that if my body could not withstand this production, then he would only blame himself. Maybe if he didn't love me, then it wouldn't be so hard to deal with.

It wasn't my pain I feared for, it was his.

It was only his voice that kept me conscious. The pain was too much for me to bear, but I clung on. If I slipped into the depths of my mind, I wouldn't dream. I'd have nightmares. And without his voice to guide me in the dark, I'd slip away for good.

He wasn't seen in my mind as an angel, this time. I fully recognized that there were no angels that truly compared to Edward. Any angel, anywhere, would hope for his voice and spirit. The soul that, while suspected not to be there, was the purest sort. Angels would pray for his self-control, his optimism, and his acceptance of the pain. I would laugh at an angel, not understanding the confusion Edward felt as he coaxed me out of life as a mortal.

I heard him crying my name, pushing me through. A soft voice, unlike any other, told me to be brave. Edward told me I would be alright, and apologized for the pain he was putting me through. It didn't make sense. Even if I died, wouldn't it be by his side? No other way to die was preferable to this one.

--x--x--x--

Having worked only one day at McBride Secondary School, I didn't think I would be missed. A simple letter, reporting a swift and painless heart attack, would do just fine. They might have difficulty finding a replacement, but with bribes, virtually everything was possible. I even made a will offering my 'fortune' to the school.

That's why the letter Edward showed me made me flinch a little.

It was addressed to the Cullens, since they were the only family I had that the school knew about. The return address was a Miss Maria Braden. I remembered her as the brown haired girl who had an over-eagerness to learn.

_Family of Ms. Swan, _It read,

_You may think no one cares about the recent tragedy befalling her, but I assure you that I do. Ms. Swan is the only English teacher I've ever had who has a deep commitment to her students. I could see it when she read Romeo and Juliet just how much she wanted us to understand it the way she did. _

_Unfortunately, our class failed miserably. She was pulling at her hair when she left, looking more distraught than any other teacher, too. _

_I think that if she'd had more time with us, maybe I could have learned to be as good at English as her. I was going to tell her that I wanted to be a teacher, too, and read the classics. _

_I'm really sorry about everything that happened. It's obvious you all are upset, since her nieces and nephews haven't been to school. I didn't really know who to send the letter to, but I wanted to make sure that her family, however immediate, understood how I felt. _

_I wish you all the best of luck in whichever town you move to, and I hope sincerely that you find a way to make Ms. Swan remembered. There'll be no other teacher like her. _

_Maria Braden_

It was almost a year since the day I turned forty, and Maria's class was an impossibly vivid memory. I suppose that she'd actually been paying attention when I explained the premise of the play, and its romantic tale. They'd struck me as a little bit childish, since they're concept of the introduction was so low, but I was very wrong. That girl had really been inspired by my lecture.

When I searched her name under the computer, she came up on the third or forth page. I smiled when I read the title, _Overachiever Writes Award Winning Essay. _I guess the girl had some talent in her after all.

"Do you regret it?" he asked me, after I turned the paper over in my hands, looking for any other sign of impeccable writing talent.

"Not one bit," I said, though it was a bit of a lie. Maybe if I'd spent some more time, I could have helped her more. I wondered if the new teacher knew Shakespeare the way I did.

Or was it the trade off he'd been warning me of? He knew, I guess, that there would be a repercussion I would find hard to accept.

The bronze frame above the fireplace complimented Edward's hair and skin beautifully. That wasn't really what I was concentrating on, though. I was concentrating on the image inside. It didn't make me gag, or choke, or dry sob. Inside I was forty and hard-skinned, lined with wrinkles that didn't suit the features. My eyes were gold, and I was just out of my new-born stage.

But compared to the image of me at seventeen, I really didn't look so different. There was still the love, the affection in both pairs of eyes.

As Edward had told me, I was beautiful.

Forty and beautiful, held in arms that weren't so hard. He seemed more human than ever, despite his fears. And I seemed to match him as an equal, rather than an elder. When you'd hit every milestone together, every major one, anyway, it didn't so much matter what the age difference was.

Not even when you'd turned forty, and he'd stayed impossibly seventeen.

--x--x--x--

_AN: longest chapter ever! I'm so sorry, but I didn't want to split it into two parts. I hope you like the ending of this story, and thanks for all the reviews. I wanted to write what would satisfy myself and my audience, and I think I accomplished that. _

_I hope it isn't too long to read! :)_

_Please send your feedback in the ways of reviews and PMs. Remember, this is the last chapter, so I won't get to read your thoughts later! I always appreciate criticism and comments of all kinds. _

_Not mad at me for keeping Bella old? I knew you wouldn't be! See, now everyone is satisfied, including myself! _


End file.
